User talk:Soaf
Oh okay. Thanks for alerting me. We find it difficult to keep the episode videos on the wiki... they usually only last a few days before they are taken down due to copyright infringements. ' 'Bella Talk 23:46, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for this quick respond! Soaf (talk) 23:54, April 25, 2014 (UTC)Soaf :You're welcome. ' 'Bella Talk 23:59, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Oh yes, that makes sense. Well, Nick has dropped Winx Club... they are no longer dubbing it or airing it to my knowledge... ' 'Bella Talk 00:34, April 26, 2014 (UTC) Well, having replaced an video there isn't important because they will soon be deleted by Viacom because of copyrights. A cold wind of Autumn 04:10, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Italian videos are not actually necessary, but if you want to go on with it, it's fine to me :)! Adding good-quality videos in there if you have any. 04:25, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Okay. Unlocked. ' 'Bella Talk 22:44, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Okie. ' 'Bella Talk 00:01, May 18, 2014 (UTC) What is the issue with the current Enchantix? 22:39, May 20, 2014 (UTC) It's not a real problem. Just replace when the videos in bad quality or were deleted. 01:06, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Okay. ' 'Bella Talk 09:18, May 23, 2014 (UTC) It really doesn't matter much about the quality as long as it is understandable. Episodes with perfect quality are usually taken down, so most people really don't care as long as they can watch an episode (: ' 'Bella Talk 22:56, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Done. 02:46, June 6, 2014 (UTC) Sorry for my late reply I've been super busy. I will unlock the page as soon as you reply to this message so that I know you are online. My. I don't think we'll use Secret videos there. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 02:28, June 7, 2014 (UTC) It's okay. You've tried to help. I understand. You just need more experience. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 11:02, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Hey Soaf, in the info box for the UK and Canada airdates there should only be one date not two, also Nick's magic marathon was online not just mobile. TheMistyMermaidX7 (talk) 23:40, June 10, 2014 (UTC) I am sorry, however please keep in mind that I do not live in America and thus am in a completely different time zone and have a strict schedule. I will unlock it now however. Could you explain that again please? ' 'Bella Talk 23:18, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Okay, I'll check it out. ' 'Bella Talk 00:20, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Okie, the problem is the links link to the same article. You see, if you link Flora on the Flora page, it will appear bold. That's what has happened on those pages ;) ' 'Bella Talk 00:24, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Of course ^^, the page is now unlocked. Unlocked :) ' 'Bella Talk 07:19, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Hey, you watch Pop Pixie, too :3? Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 11:41, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Then you can just search for the ending in Youtube. And it's Rai English cast, no Nick. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 11:52, June 26, 2014 (UTC) I'll unlock it on the weekend. ' 'Bella Talk 22:44, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for wishing me a happy weekend. Sorry I didn't get to unlocking the pages sooner, I've had heaps of things to do. Anyway, all done. ' 'Bella Talk 05:45, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Hi, Can You Help Fill Up The Scene For Script 615 Please ? Thanks ! Winx Mythix ! (talk) 15:38, July 2, 2014 (UTC) To be honest, I don't live in USA or any of European countries so IDK what that thing is. Sorry. Rainbow is the company created the show, and Nickelodeon, along with 4Kids and Cinélume, are the channels that airs/aired the show, so of course they are important. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 14:36, July 4, 2014 (UTC) No. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 02:05, July 5, 2014 (UTC) I'm leaving those locked for now, but I can unlock Mystery of the Abyss. ' 'Bella Talk 00:04, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Video was deleted. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 12:16, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Well, I currently don't have speakers in here so I can't say anything... But I'll manage to respond in around 10 more minutes. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 13:29, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Well, it could be recognized easily that the audio is unusual as it's fan dub, so no. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 14:01, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Okie. [[User:RoyallyBella|ღ Bells]] ］［Talk| | ］ 00:23, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Well, at the moment we don't. But I'd love to consider it with the fellow admins once the comic section is finished with all the necessary comics :)! Not exactly being mad, but people making vain edits like weird categories for every character even they're just minor one seriously pissed me off. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 00:43, July 24, 2014 (UTC) Dearst Soaf, Can you tell or instruct me how to make different articles pleaseDelix club (talk) 17:57, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Episode pages Thanks for proposing to help. I think i'd need some considering how many episodes there are. It's not that I don't have time to do that. Currently I have it because I'm on vacation, but I also have a four year old sister so she also takes some of my time. What I'd mostly need help for is especially to try to find out who voices the characters who have 'TBA' next to their name in voice cast (if that is possible), check to see if all the spells that were used in each episodes (if there are) are in the section 'spells used'. If there are not any, as you can see in the fourth episode, I did not remove the section. i simply wrote there were not any. The ither thing would be the songs. Just to make sure all the songs played in the different dubs are listed. As you can see that section is new. I asked RoyallyBella if it could be added for an easier navigtion through the songs and she accepted. I can take care of the formatting and the 4kids dub for the songs. Personally, I think it would be a great idea to start by the first season and finish by the sixth. Thanks for helping, XxDragonHeart (talk) 21:39, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Okie. I'm on it. [[User:RoyallyBella|ღ Bells]] ］［Talk| | ］ 22:59, July 26, 2014 (UTC) Um, pardon me. I don't think I get the point of the question... -.-||... You meant...? Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 05:53, July 28, 2014 (UTC) I'm seriously confused. I don't get what your mind yet so I'll just answer what I think you've asked. The Original version is in Italian, and it's aired in Rai channel (Rai 2 or Rai Gulp or whatever). So, it's written as "Original/Rai Italian". Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 10:19, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Okie. [[User:RoyallyBella|ღ Bells]] ］［Talk| | ］ 06:45, July 29, 2014 (UTC) On it (: Thanks for all your hardwork. [[User:RoyallyBella|ღ Bells]] ］［Talk| | ］ 01:53, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Nope. We don't do Italian scripts. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 15:45, July 30, 2014 (UTC) You probably need to ask Rose about that one. She is very specific about what content we should add. [[User:RoyallyBella|ღ Bells]] ］［Talk| | ］ 23:00, August 1, 2014 (UTC) They are just videos with best scenes in season 6. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 01:56, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Thank you for the information. Well, there are always alternative VAs in Italian dubs... ;)! Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 14:58, August 4, 2014 (UTC)